


Something Sweet

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [12]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Nerd Clarke, Oblivious Clarke, Oblivious Lexa, clextober18, day2, jock Lexa, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke had a massive crush on Lexa and had no idea that Lexa felt the same way.Halloween night, when Lexa knocks on her door for trick or treat, she's surprised to find Clarke.Turns out to be a good night for both of them





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my work for Clextober18  
> Day2  
> Trick or Treat
> 
> Not a hundred percent happy with this one, but enjoy. Sorry unedited as well

* * *

“Why do I have to be the one to pass out candy?” Clarke complained watching her parents get ready to leave for a Halloween party that her dad's work was hosting.

“Because we don’t want our house to get egged,” Jake spoke up and kissed her head, “Besides you should be done by eight and can still go out and see your friends if you want.”

She went to argue because she was eighteen and legally an adult, “But I have plans already.”

“Looks like you'll be a little late,” Jake gave her a sympathetic look, “its only a few hours out of your night.”

“But…” Clarke crossed her arms, but the look her mother was giving her made her pause just enough for her to interrupt.

“Don’t argue anymore, Clarke,” Abby pointed a finger at her as she went to speak. Clarke promptly snapped her mouth shut and let out a huff of frustration, “Please just do this for us, we don’t ask for much.”

Clarke lowered her head, “I know you don't,” She had pretty laid back parents who trusted her and let her do what she wanted most of the time. Her friends were jealous of her for that, “It doesn’t mean I have to like it,” She grumbled as she slumped on the couch.

“We wouldn’t expect anything less. You’re graduating high school this year and who knows maybe you'll get into some trouble or something,” he teased knowing she wasn't like that at all.

“Jake!” Abby scolded, “Really?”

“I was just kidding,” He winked at her and Clarke couldn't help but laugh. She loved her dad. Clarke watched him grab his keys and wave, “Thanks, Clarke. We’ll be back late, don’t wait up!”

“Lock up if you leave,” Abby called as started out the front door.

“I think this is supposed to be the other way around,” Clarke sighed.

“You better get used to it, kid. Just wait till you go off to college” Jake laughed and Abby slapped him on the shoulder.

“That is an image I didn't need,” Clarke gagged.

“Not what I meant, kiddo!” Jake turned and smiled at her.

Before Clarke could reply the door shut behind her parents. She pinched in between her eyes

Clarke had less than an hour until the first trick or treaters arrived and she was not really looking forward to it. Clarke hadn't been entirely honest when she said she had plans.

In truth, Clarke had been invited to numerous parties, but declined each one. It had only been a few months ago when she found her boyfriend of of two months with his pants down as he screwed another girl.

It hadn't really hurt like she thought it would, just her pride because she was ready to dump him anyways.

It had thrown her off because she was became the talk of the school and Clarke hated being the center of attention. She would rather blend in then stand out. Clarke instead put all her focus on grades and art portfolio. Her ultimate dream was to get into art school.

Her phone blew up next to her, but she ignored it in favor of her sketch book. She grabbed it off the coffee table and flipped past the many, many pictures of sharp jawlines, pouty lips and vivid green eyes. She sighed as she found a clean page. Clarke had every intention of drawing something different, but when her pencil touched the paper, the girl’s familiar features started to take shape.

Lexa Woods was the captain of the soccer team and straight A student that Clarke had a crush on for the last two years. Ever since she transferred from Mount Weather to Arkadia High. She was an enigma because she was arguably the most popular girl in school, but didn’t act like it.

Clarke knew very little of her except what the gossip mill spread around. She knew Lexa was a foster kid and lived in a home with five other foster kids. Indra and Gustus were their foster parents and had taken Lexa in when she was eight. When Lexa wasn't in school or playing soccer, Clarke knew Lexa could be found at home with her foster siblings. The few parties Clarke went to, she never saw Lexa there which made her wander even more a about the brunette.

Clarke couldn’t help but have a massive crush on her and everytime Lexa waved or smiled at her, she blushed like a schoolgirl. She knew it didn’t mean anything, no matter how much she wished it did. Clarke knew Lexa was just a genuinely nice person.

She had gotten so lost in thought that when the doorbell rang, Clarke jumped. She tossed her book down still open to her almost completed sketch and stood up. She brushed her hands on her jeans and made her way to the front door.

Clarke plastered a fake smile on her face as she opened the door and greeted the kids who wore a variety of costumes Clarke had to admit, the costumes were better than when she was a kid. She smiled and complimented the boys and girls and found them utterly adorable. She didn't even get to close the door on the first round of kids before another round came right behind them.

It was going to be a long night.

-=-

Lexa waited at the bottom of the steps for her foster siblings. She had volunteered to take them trick or treating to give Indra and Gustus a much needed break. They deserved it for putting up with five kids. The smiles on their faces was all the thanks she needed, besides she enjoyed spending time with the younger kids.

“Get a move on it,” Lexa called up the stairs as Gaia appeared and made her way down. She was dressed as a princess with a pink dress, tiara and wand. She had insisted because since she was almost nine, every other costume was too childish. Gaia had a pink halloween bucket that she had to have and was the more outspoken one of the kids.

Aden came next who jumped the last few steps and straight into her arms. Luckily, Lexa was ready for him. He was dressed as a magician after changing his mind too many times too count. At seven, he was the most generous and always put others first, much like she did.He wore a little suit with a red vest and bow tie along with a penguin coat and top hat. He also had his magicians wand and a red bucket. He loved magic and Lexa would happily sit and let him practice.

“You two look good,” Lexa smiled as they took off to show Indra and Gustus. She turned and saw Madi almost flying down the steps and every time, she did it, Lexa got worried she would fall. She was dressed as a pirate with knee high boots, pink and grey striped skirt, white blouse and hat. Lexa fiddled with the eyepatch behind her back, knowing Madi had begged for one, but when they went to the store, they didn’t have any.

“Why the sad face,” Madi leaned her head against her stomach while Lexa rubbed her back.

“I don’t have my eyepatch,” Madi complained and looked up at her.

“We can’t have that now, can we,” She held it out to her and watched her face light up in excitement.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Madi hugged her.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa didn’t mention she went to three different stores just to make her smile, all that mattered to her was Madi being happy and the other two who came tearing back towards her. When they were all in front of her, Lexa looked them each in the eye, “You gotta be good though tonight, okay?”  
A chorus of yes’s went up followed by giggles and they huddled at the door. Lexa peeked into the living room to see her older foster sister lounging on the couch, “You want to come?”

“Pass, I’m good,” Anya turned the TV on, “I got plans later.”

Lexa rolled her eyes because they were the same age, both seniors in high school, but completely different personalities. She was more of a homebody and enjoyed her solitude while Anya loved to be out and about all the time. The fact that she was even home right now was surprising.

“You sure?”

“Yep,” Anya turned the volume up, “Have fun with the rugrats,” Lexa sighed and turned back to the kids were bouncing on their toes, hands on the door as they waited for the go ahead.

“I take it you’re ready to go,” Lexa asked with a small smile. They looked at her like she was crazy so she laughed, “Well let’s go.”

“Bye!”

“Later!”

“Bye bye!”

“Back soon!” Lexa called shutting the door behind them.

Walking down the sidewalk and trying to keep the three of them together was harder than she thought. They hit the house on their street before moving along to the next.

“I bet I can get more candy than you,” Gaia taunted, sticking her tongue out.

“Not true, your...your just a princess,” Aden fired back and Lexa hid her smile behind her hand.

“I will,” Madi spoke up and shoved her way in between them. She may be the smallest at five, but she was feisty as hell.

“You’re just a squirt, no way you can beat me,” Gaia teased and ran off to the next house.

“Why is she so mean?” Madi asked, her bottom lip trembling.

Before Lexa could respond, Aden had wrapped an arm around Madi’s shoulder, “She’s just a meanie,” Aden kissed her head, “You’re awesome.”

“Thanks, you are too,” Madi kissed his cheek and Lexa shook her head because they were just too cute.

“Gaia, get back here!” Lexa called out and Gaia came running back, but when she got closer, she dragged her feet as she approached.

“But, Lex...they are too slow!” She pointed at the other two.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Enough,” Lexa had heard enough, “If you don’t get along, we will go right back home and I’ll take all your candy.”

Six pairs of eyes went wide.

“Sorry, Lex,” Aden was the first to speak up.

“Sorry,” Gaia lowered her head.

Madi just smiled and grabbed her hand as they continued on their way.

The next went by without any other issues which Lexa was thankful for. The kids had more candy than they could possibly need. Lexa decided another hour tops and would call it a night. Lexa turned to follow them down another street and up another driveway. By now, all the houses had started to blend together.

“Only ring once, Ade,” Lexa said as she leaned back against the railing on the porch and pulled out her phone. She heard them say ‘Trick or Treat’, but it was the other voice that had caught her attention. Her head snapped up as she locked eyes with her crush.

“Clarke…” Lexa’s phone slipped from her grasp, but she snatched it at the last second. She locked eyes with Clarke’s big baby blues and saw her eyes widen in shock.

“Lexa…” They stood that way for a moment just staring at each other until Clarke spoke again, “You know my name?”

Lexa nodded, not sure why Clarke would think otherwise. She went out of her way to say hi to Clarke at school which Anya gave her so much shit about. Every time she got a smile from the blonde made her day.

“Of course,” Lexa cocked her head to the side, “Why wouldn’t I?” She was vaguely aware of her foster siblings looking back and forth between them, but surprisingly they didn’t say a word.

“Umm..oh...no reason…” Clarke smiled suddenly, but still avoided her eyes which made her even more curious, “Actually, I’ll be right back.”

The kids looked at her questioningly and al Lexa could do was shrug.

Clarke came back a minute later with king sized candy bars and handed one to each of them.

“Whoa!”

“It’s so big!”

“This is for us?”

Clarke nodded, “All for you.”

“What do you say,” Lexa stepped up behind them.

“Thank you!” They said at the same time and walked over to sit on the steps.

“That was very sweet, thank you,” Lexa smiled, running a hand over the back of her neck, “You made their night.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Clarke held out another candy bar, her favorite, “For you,” Lexa took the candy and locked eyes with her as their fingers brushed. She lingered longer than necessary, but Clarke didn’t seem to mind.

“Me too,” Her fingers felt a paper instead of the wrapper and looked down curiously.

“Have a good rest of you night,” Clarke winked or at least Lexa thought she did, “Bye kids, happy Halloween and she disappeared back into her house.

“You too,” Lexa mumbled to the closed door and pulled out the slip of paper that was taped to the bottom of her candy bar, “Next house, kids, go.” They took off and Lexa followed slowly behind as she unfolded the paper and looked at in shock.

_‘Come back later if you want'_ and Clarke’s phone number was attached. She smiled wide and looked at the house number they were just at and committed it to memory. Lexa saw a flash of blonde hair in the window and took a chance. She nodded hoping Clarke saw.

“It’s late, we gotta go home,” Lexa called out and ushered the kids home under their protests.

She had plans tonight.

-=-

Clarke paced back and forth as she waited for Lexa to show. She couldn’t believe she got the guts to do that. It was not like her at all. She was glad she did though because if Lexa’s nod was anything to go by, she was coming back.

She had changed her outfit four times from what she was previously wearing only to put back on what she had because she didn’t want to look like she was trying so hard.

A knock on the door sounded and Clarke wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and took a deep breath as she pulled open the door.

“Hi,” She breathed and admired Lexa now that she was alone. She hadn’t felt right doing it with her foster siblings there.

“Hey yourself,” Lexa had her hands in her pockets as she leaned against the doorjamb.

“Hi,” Clarke said again and flushed in embarrassment, “I mean...how are you?”

“I’m good now that I’m seeing you again,” Lexa smiled and Clarke forgot what she was going to say. She was internally freaking out because her crush was flirting with her.

“I...me too,” She said dumbly and took a step back, “Would you like to come in?”

“I’d like that very much,” Lexa walked by her, close enough for Clarke to smell her perfume. It was enticing and Clarke wanted more. She was in awe that Lexa was in her house, smiling at her and just looking fucking gorgeous.

“I’m really surprised you know who I am,” Clarke breathed out in a whisper as she shut the door and locked it. Clarke led her into the living room and sat down on the couch with Lexa sitting down next to her, close enough that their thighs were touching.

“How could I not know you, Clarke,” Lexa stepped closer and tucked her hair behind her hairs, Lexa’s touch lingered longer than normal.

“I’m a nerd and you’re a jock,” Clarke answered, hating the labels, but there was nothing she could do to change it.

“Clarke…” Lexa’s eyes landed on Clarke’s sketchbook that she’d completely forgotten about, “Is this me?”

Clarke nodded, thoroughly embarrassed, “Yes.”

“It’s really good. You’re so talented, Clarke,” Lexa eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. Clarke felt giddy that Lexa seemed to genuinely like her art. It meant a lot because art was everything to her.

“Thank you.”

“I mean, Clarke, I knew you were talented, but this is amazing,” She breathed out in a whisper, a finger tracing over her sketch. It was of Lexa on the soccer field in her uniform, war paint on, foot on top of the ball, hair braided back as she stared at the goal. She looked fierce and competitive and too Clarke, sexy as hell.

“This was at the championship,” Lexa looked up at her in question, “Why didn’t you say hi?”

“Yes, Octavia is on the team so I went to support her...and you, but I figured you didn’t notice me, so I let you be. Besides you were dating that chick.”

“Clarke, I noticed you the second I transferred. That chick wasn’t my girlfriend, she didn’t know how to take no for an answer. I was hung up on you. Clarke, you blew me away the first time I saw you.”

“Wait, really?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes,” Lexa leaned in closer, “You were at your locker with your friends, Raven and Octavia I believe. You were laughing at something, your head tilted back, eyes closed and my jaw dropped because I had never seen anyone so beautiful.”

“You remember that day that clearly?” Clarke was flabbergasted at how well, Lexa recalled something that happened two years ago.

“Yes,” Lexa spoke softly, “You were wearing dark skinny jeans, combat boots and your blue jacket over a white henley.”

Clarke blinked back the tears that sprang to her eyes, “I honestly had no idea. You’re the most popular girl in school and could have any woman you wanted.”

“I never cared about the popularity, Clarke. All I see is you,” She admitted, “I’ve had the biggest crush on you.”

“I’m just me though,” Clarke fiddled with her hands.

“Exactly!” Lexa wrapped her hands around her waist, “And that’s why I like you.”

“You like me?” Clarke knew she was just repeating herself, but she couldn’t think clearly when Lexa was looking at her like that.

“Yes, have I not made that clear?” Lexa smirked and it made her weak at the knees.

“I’m not sure, I may need more convincing,” It sounded more flirty than she intended, but Clarke was serious. She had a hard time believing that someone as beautiful and popular like Lexa could ever like someone like her.

Lexa cocked an eyebrow and even Clarke found that sexy, “I can think of a couple ways to convince you.”

“Prove it,” Clarke locked eyes with her which turned out to be the wrong thing because she could lose herself in those forest green eyes. No matter how many times she tried to recreate them, she never could.

Lexa didn’t answer, instead she cupped her cheek with her one and her other hand tightened on her hip and pulled close. Clarke licked her lips and saw Lexa’s eyes follow the motion. She leaned up at the same time, Lexa leaned down and their lips met in the middle.

It was the perfect first kiss.


End file.
